Damnation
by Nanashima Riku
Summary: Setelah kematian Kepala sekolah Oda Nobunaga, Hideyoshi berniat untuk mengambil kursi panas untuk mengatur seluruh murid-murid SMA BASARA. Tetapi, anggotanya yaitu Tokugawa ieyasu tidak setuju dengan ambisi Hideyoshi sehingga Ieyasu keluar dari OSIS dan juga mengambil kursi panas tersebut, sehingga terjadilah peperang di SMA BASARA. (Fic ambisi ada masalah jadi diulang lagi. maaf)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sengoku BASARA from CAPCOM.

* * *

Di sekolah Basara, Mouri Motonari dipanggil oleh wakil ketua OSIS. Mouri menuju ke ruang OSIS dan membuka pintu ruang osis dan menemui Hanbei yang sedang duduk di kursi kepala OSIS. Hanbei sedang membaca sebuah surat yang ia terima. Hanbei menatap Mouri yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mouri.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," ucap Hanbei.

"Bantuan?" tanya sekali.

"Yah... Akhir-akhir ini klub musik yang kamu pimpin di ambang kehancuran, iya kan?" Hanbei melirik ke Mouri, Mouri tidak menggubris Hanbei saat mengenai klub yang dia pimpin. Memang benar, kini klub Mouri hampir terpecah belah dengan adanya konflik dengan klub mekanik.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu merasa kecewa atau sedih, tapi anggaran biaya yang kami berikan kepada klubmu akan terbuang sia-sia jika hasilnya tidak dapat memuaskan ketua OSIS," ujar Hanbei.

"Jadi kau tidak akan membantu klub musikku?" tanya datar Mouri.

"Sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, aku yang menangani biaya dan masukan yang didapat setiap bulannya untuk masing-masing klub, jadi aku juga yang menangani klub yang tidak berkembang. Dan untuk sekarang, klubmu akanku jeda sementara," ujar Hanbei dengan menyilangkan tangan di bawah dagu.

"Hmph..." dengus Mouri."Aku belum mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada para anggota..." kata-kata Mouri dipotong dengan lanjutan ucapan Hanbei tersebut.

"Tapi, aku dengar anggotamu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada motor milik ketua dari klub mekanik, kan." kata Hanbei dengan serius.

Mouri terdiam datar memandang Hanbei."Apa aksi kami tertangkap kamera?"

"Anggap saja, aku memiliki anggota yang suka mengintai. Mereka sedang di kelas tapi aku bisa mempertemukan mereka denganmu," ujar Hanbei.

"Cukup basa-basinya, Hanbei. Katakan apa maumu," ketus Mouri.

"Aku ingin kau memancing ketua klub Mekanik untuk beraliansi dengan Hideyoshi," kata Hanbei.

"Aliansi?" tanya Mouri.

"Ya. Beberapa hari yang lalu setelah kepergian kepala sekolah Oda Nobunaga, Hideyoshi berniat untuk mengganti posisi sebagai kepala sekolah. Tapi, salah satu anggotaku keluar dari OSIS dan berniat sama dengan Hideyoshi. Dalam kurun waktu, Hideyoshi menerima banyak tugas sehingga dia jatuh sakit akibat kurang beristirahat. Jadi, aku meminta bantuanmu dan juga teman rivalmu untuk bergabung denganku demi kemajuan sekolah Basara," kata Hanbei.

"Hmph... Jika kemenangan berpihak kita, apa yang akan kudapatkan?" tanya Mouri.

"Kau bisa memiliki kembali klubmu dan juga fasilitas-fasilitas klubmu akan terpenuhi. Sama juga dengan orang yang akan kami rekrut," kata Hanbei.

"Hm... Memancing dengan umpan kecil tidak dapat membuatnya tertarik, menurutku," ujar Mouri.

"Tentu. Saat anggotaku keluar dari OSIS dan dia berniat sama dengan Hideyoshi, itu membuat kami merasa terbebani. Tapi, saat kami mengetahui dia bersahabat dengan rivalmu, ini membuat kami mendapat peluang untuk mengambil kursi panas kepala sekolah," ujar Hanbei.

Mouri diam dan mencerna penjelasan Hanbei."Ini mungkin agak sulit bagimu untuk membawanya ke sini, tapi kami sangat membutuhkan ahli mesin untuk membuat serangan."

"Jelaskan mengapa?" tanya Mouri.

"Dalam rencana kelompok ini... Uhm, maksudku 'kita'. Kita membutuh seseorang yang pintar merakit senjata maupun cara pemakaiannya. Di pihak Tokugawa, mereka sudah mengambil Saika Magoichi guru penembak jitu, dan ada beberapa guru yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka seperti Pak Mogami, Pak Hojo, dan Pak Sakai. Di pihak kita, Pak Shingen, Pak Uesugi, Pak Shimazu, dan petugas sekolah Tachibana, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melawan dengan jarak jauh. Jadi kita membutuhkan Motochika untuk menjadi seorang pembuat dan pemakai," ujar jelas Hanbei. Mouri terdiam paham.

"Apa kau bisa melakukan misimu?" tanya Hanbei.

"Ya. Akan kupertimbangkan," ucap Mouri.

* * *

Ke esokan hari, Chosokabe Motochika ketua klub mekanik memarkirkan motornya di parkiran sekolah dekat dengan ruang klubnya. Dia menuju ruang klubnya yang dekat dengan ruang musik milik rivalnya. Saat dia berada di depan pintu ruangannya dan membuka pintu, betapa kejutnya dia saat melihat ruangannya hancur lebur dan banyak bekas coretan dinding yang terbuat dari oli. Motochika marah, sangat marah dengan siapa yang melakukan ini kepadanya. Dia mengecek seluruh ruangannya dan tidak mendapatkan petunjuk sama sekali. Pelaku ini sangat cerdas. Tidak satupun sidik jari atau bekas-bekas dari si pelaku. Chosokabe marah besar, serasa dia ingin memukul tembok hingga hancur, memukul seseorang hingga babak belur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Chosokabe.

Chosokabe keluar dari ruang klubnya untuk menenang pikirannya. Motochika mendekati motornya dan memerhatikan motornya tersebut. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian.

.

.

.

"Klik," terdengar suara tombol di balik gedung.

.

.

.

"Boooooomm!"

.

.

.

Motornya meledak dengan sendirinya di hadapan Chosokabe. Ledakan itu sangat besar sehingga membuat Chosokabe terkejut dalam kejadian dramatik tersebut, namun Chosokabe terhindar dan kepalanya membentur dengan keras ke aspal hingga mengeluarkan darah. Asap hitam tebal terbang ke atas dan api mulai melahap motor Chosokabe tersebut. Chosokabe menatap bingung, marah, kesal, sedih, dan kecewa. Lima perasaan itu di ungkapkan dengan wajahnya yang tak terima dengan kejadian ini. Pertama ruang klubnya hancur lebur dan kedua motor ninjanya meledak tanpa sebab. Padahal motornya sudah di cek mesinnya dan di perbaiki ulang, tapi... Kenapa?

"Kau tidak apa?" ucap Mouri yang berada di belakang Chosokabe.

Chosokabe menoleh ke belakang dan menggenggam kerah baju seragam Mouri hingga mencekik lehernya dan menaikannya ke atas.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?" murka Chosokabe di muka Mouri.

Mouri memberi tampang bingung di hadapannya.

"Akh... Apa maksud...mu? Aku...sudah... menolong nyawamu dan... inikah balasan... mu kepadaku?" kata Mouri yang hampir kehilangan oksigen. Chosokabe menurunkan Mouri dengan kasar.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk," batuk Mouri saat dicekik Chosokabe."Katakan... Apa kau termasuk dalam kejadian ini?" tanya Chosokabe kecil. Mouri menoleh ke Chosokabe, sesaat kemudian Chosokabe menutup matanya dan pingsan akibat tak dapat menahan luka yang ada di kepalanya.

Api yang berkobar dipadam dengan air. Para guru dan siswa-siswa menolong untuk mematikan kobaran api tersebut, ada juga yang meratapi api dari kejauhan. Chosokabe tertidur di ranjang UKS di sekolahnya. Kepalanya di perban dan kedua tangannya diperban juga akibat terkena api. Chosokabe membuka mata satunya dan dia melihat sosok kecil di hadapannya. Chosokabe sadar bahwa dia merasakan mata kirinya terbuka bebas tanpa memakai eyepatch sehingga dia terbangun dan mencari-cari eyepatchnya.

"Mencari ini?" tanya seseorang yang berada di UKS.

"Mouri?" kata Chosokabe yang melihat sosok yang berada di UKS bersamanya.

"Jangan khawatir, mata kirimu bukan apa-apa bagiku," ucap Mouri yang mengambil segelas air putih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau harus pergi ke kelas, belajar, dan melakukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan para orang-orang jenius," kata Chosokabe.

"Semua orang pergi ke rumah akibat insiden tadi pagi," kata Mouri.

"Huh..." bingung Chosokabe.

"Kau lupa? Motormu meledak dan aku menyelamatkanmu," ujar Mouri dengan jelas.

"Jadi... Kau yang membawaku ke UKS?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Yang membawamu adalah anggota klubmu. Mereka sangat histeris melihatmu terluka saat aku merangkulmu, jadi mereka memohon kepadaku untuk membawamu ke UKS," ucap Mouri. Mouri memberikan air putih ke Chosokabe, Chosokabe menerima air putih itu dan meminumnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Chosokabe. Mouri diam dan membelakangi Chosokabe.

"Kau tahu, dirimu sedang diteror seseorang?" tanya Mouri yang menoleh sedikit ke Chosokabe.

"Teror?" tanya Chosokabe bingung.

"Uh huh. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga pernah diteror orang. Ruang klubku berantakan dan alat instrument berserakan di mana-mana. Dan kini terjadi lagi saat aku berangkat sekolah jam tujuh saat aku ingin menaruh note buku. Saat aku membuka pintu, jendela kaca pecah, alat instrumen dan banyak sekali rusak. Aku menemukan surat di mejaku dan itu tertulis 'klubmu dan klub mekanik banyak mengganggu kami. Sebaiknya, klubmu dan klub mekanik musnah saja sebelum sekolah ini mendapatkan kepala sekolah baru,'" ujar Mouri.

"Surat? Berarti kau juga!?" tanya pelan Chosokabe. Mouri mengangguk dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

Chosokabe diam duduk di ranjang dan menundukkan kepala serta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka b*ngs*t atau apa?" gumam Chosokabe.

Mouri terdiam saja mendengar ocehan Chosokabe. Chosokabe bangun dari ranjang dan pergi keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Mouri.

"Jangan ganggu aku," bentak Chosokabe. Mouri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar keras kepala," gumam Mouri.

Mouri mengikuti Chosokabe dari belakang untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Di halaman sekolah, sama sekali tidak ada anak dari klub baseball dan sepak bola di lapangan. Semuanya sepi, sama sekali tidak ada orang. Yang masih tertinggal adalah tempat parkiran motornya Chosokabe menjadi hitam dan dinding depan ruang klub Chosokabe juga. Chosokabe mendekati tempat kejadian itu.

Melihat-lihat kejadian itu membuat Chosokabe marah dengan orang dibalik semua kejadian ini. Chosokabe membuka pintu ruang klubnya dan menemukan anggotanya masih berada di sekolah.

"Bos!" kata Yosuke (klub mekanik)

"Bos!" ucap senang semua anggota Chosokabe.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Kami sangat khawatir kepada Bos dengan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi," kata Yosuke.

"Huh..."

"Saat Mouri menyelamatkan Bos, kami semua bersyukur bahwa Bos selamat dari kecelakan maut itu."

"Jadi kami memutuskan untuk tetap di sini hingga Bos sadar."

Chosokabe terharu melihat kelompoknya sangat perhatian kepadanya. Chosokabe memberi 'pelukan Bro.' Mouri yang berada di belakang Chosokabe hanya melihat dengan datar.

"Apa ini semacam keluarga besar atau semacamnya," kata Mouri dari belakang Chosokabe. Chosokabe dan kelompok menoleh ke Mouri.

"Kak Mouri," ucap beberapa kelompok Chosokabe.

"Aku sedang memburu si biang keladi. Mau ikut bergabung?" tanya Mouri.

"Bergabung?" tanya balik Chosokabe.

"Sesuai dari bukti-bukti yang aku dapatkan si pelaku memberi petunjuk hanya memberikan surat, tapi dia hanya menaruh di tempat mejaku, dia bahkan tidak memberimu surat itu. Berarti kau ada hubungannya dengan si pelaku tersebut," kata Mouri.

Chosokabe menyimak seksama yang Mouri katakan. Dia memikirkan kembali awal dia masuk ke ruang klubnya. Tidak ada petunjuk, sidik jari, bekas darah, dan juga surat. Seperti yang melakukannya itu setan. Mouri menaruh tangannya di saku celana dan mengeluarkannya, namun dia memegang surat yang berada di sakunya.

"Ini suratnya. Jika kau mengenal tulisan ini atau kau mendapat petunjuk lain kita pasti tahu siapa si pelaku tersebut," kata Mouri yang menyerahkan surat itu kepada Chosokabe.

Chosokabe membaca surat itu, dia menemukan suatu keanehan. Tulisannya tidak asing baginya, gaya penulisan dan ciri khas tulisan tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan.

"IEYASU!"geram Chosokabe dengan menggertakkan giginya.

.

.

To be continued…


	2. Sebuah perencanaan

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara from Capcom.

* * *

Di mansion Hideyoshi, Hanbei berjalan dengan membawa koper putih dan menuju ruang kamar Hideyoshi yang ada di depannya. Dalam benaknya, ia masih agak ragu untuk bertemu Hideyoshi yang tengah terkapar di ranjang. Namun bagaimana lagi, ia ingin sekali membicarakan sesuatu dengan Hideyoshi. Dengan rasa percaya diri, dia membuka pintu kamar Hideyoshi dengan kedua tangannya. Hideyoshi yang berada ranjang dan sesaat dia memandang ke jendela kemudian menoleh ke arah Hanbei dan menyambutnya dengan ramah dalam kondisi lemah di ranjang. Hanbei berjalan mendekati Hideyoshi dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang Hideyoshi.

Hening. Hanya itulah yang ada di kamar Hideyoshi. Namun tak lama, Hideyoshi menoleh dan berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" kepada Hanbei.

Hanbei terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hanbei mengatur posisi duduknya dan menjawab. "—Aku hanya lelah mengerjakan semua tugasmu dan juga pekerjaanku sendiri."

Hideyoshi menatap sendu. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau juga butuh istirahat."

Hanbei tersenyum kecil dan menutup kedua matanya yang anggun, "Ehm, terima kasih Hideyoshi tapi tidak hari ini. Aku mendapat jabatan sebagai pemimpin perusahaan kemarin, jadi tugasku semakin hari semakin berat," kata Hanbei.

Tawa kecil Hideyoshi. "He hem, padahal kamu masih murid SMA. Tidak apakah mereka mempercayaimu sebagai pemimpin di perusahaan tersebut?"

Hanbei tertawa kecil dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Hideyoshi, "Yah, aku sama sekali tidak menduganya. Padahal kerjaku hanya sebagai agen pemasaran."

"Apakah itu artinya kau bisa meminta 'senjata' itu dari perusahaannya?"

Hanbei tersenyum kecil, "Sepenuhnya akan kudapatkan 'senjata' itu."

Hideyoshi tertawa sesaat dan memalingkan mukanya. "Haha... terdengar licik tapi aku suka rencana atau semacamnya yang kamu pikirkan."

Hanbei tersenyum dan menoleh ke Hideyoshi. "Semuanya sudah kurencanakan dari dulu, Hideyoshi. Dan mungkin saja, kita bisa mengatur sekolah dengan 'senjata' itu tanpa berperang. Yah, karna Tokugawa keluar dari OSIS jadi aku tak bisa membiarkannya mengambil alih sekolah, jadi terpaksa aku mengeluarkan 'senjata' itu supaya berjaga-jaga," kata Hanbei. Hanbei mengambil koper yang dia bawa dan mengambil sebuah makalah.

Hanbei menyerahkan makalah tersebut ke Hideyoshi, "Ini datanya."

Hideyoshi membaca dari paragraf pertama dan menoleh ke Hanbei, "Mirip seperti suntikan."

Hanbei mengangguk, "Ya. Aku tidak menyangka 'senjata' itu hanya khusus digunakan untuk barang yang spesial."

Hideyoshi mengangkatka alis kanannya. Hideyoshi bertanya, "Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan 'sejanta' itu?"

Hanbei menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Hideyoshi, "Aku dapat informasi dari agen perusahaan itu secara diam-diam. Dia mengatakan bahwa ada orang yang tahu begitu detil 'senjata' ini dan cara penggunaannya."

Hideyoshi bertanya kembali, "Siapa?"

Hanbei tersenyum ke arah Hideyoshi, "Aku bisa meminta tenaga pak guru Tenkai."

* * *

Di sekolah, Chosokabe memasuki ruang kelasnya dan menemui Mouri yang sedang membaca buku di meja. Chosokabe duduk di hadapan Mouri. Mouri kemudian menutup bukunya dan menatap Chosokabe dengan datar.

"Jadi, sudah kau pikirkan?" tanya Mouri.

Chosokabe gelisah dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "—Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sahabatku sudah berkhianat kepadaku dan aku ingin sekali membalas dendamku kepadanya, tapi..."

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya. Mouri pun melanjutkan, "Kau tidak yakin untuk beraliansi dengan Hideyoshi."

Chosokabe terkejut. Dia mulai menggaruk kembali kepalanya, "—Yeah, semacam itulah. Dan aku..."

Mouri menepuk mejanya dengan sangat keras. Murid-murid yang berada di kelas pun menoleh keberadaan suara tepukan keras itu berasal. Mouri menatap Chosokabe dengan sangat tajam. "Dengar, Chosokabe. Ini sudah termasuk ajakan perang. Setahu ku, Motochika Chosokabe yang ku kenal selama ini suka berkelahi dan membuat kegaduhan di sana-sini –dan inikah. Saat seperti ini sahabatmu yang kamu sayangi berkhianat kepadamu dan kamu hanya... –lemah dan mengambil keputusan untuk berdamai dengannya. OMONG KOSONG!" ketusnya.

Chosokabe menatap ke Mouri dengan canggung. Merasa seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi oleh ayahnya. Chosokabe yang mendengar perkataan Mouri tadi pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang maniak. Dan dirinya saat ini seperti kacang yang lupa pada kulitnya. Orang yang lupa dengan jati dirinya. Ketusan Mouri sebagai tamparan keras Chosokabe untuk membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata, menerima kenyataan dan ikut terlibat dalam kejadian ini.

Chosokabe memantapkan keyakinannya tersebut, "Baiklah. Aku akan ikut bergabung."

Mouri memandang Chosokabe dengan mensayukan kedua matanya dan memberi wajah senang dalam bentuk datar. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu, ikuti aku saat jam istirahat tiba, paham,"

"Baiklah,"

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Chosokabe mengikuti Mouri dari belakang tuk menuju ke ruang OSIS. Sesampai di ruang OSIS, Mouri membuka pintu ruangan dan menemui Hanbei yang duduk di kursi utama, Mitsunari, Otani, Sakon, Yukimura, dan Sasuke yang duduk di sofa. Mereka berlima menoleh ke Mouri dan Chosokabe, kecuali Hanbei yang sedang membaca surat. Mouri berjalan ke meja Hanbei dan mengetukkan meja Hanbei.

Hanbei mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Mouri di hadapannya. Hanbei tersenyum ramah dan menyambut Mouri dan Chosokabe dengan senyuman, "Selamat datang Motonari dan Motochika. Senang rasanya bisa bertemu kalian di pertemuan seperti ini," kata Hanbei dengan ramah.

Mouri menoleh ke arah surat yang tadi Hanbei baca. Kemudian dia mengambil perhatian kembali ke Hanbei. "Terima kasih Hanbei, telah mengundang kami di pertemuan ini. Ini suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk bergabung denganmu," kata Mouri dengan ramah. Mouri membuat **image**nya menjadi ramah supaya tidak ada yang mencurigakan didirinya. Hanbei kemudian menyembunyikan surat tersebut ke dalam laci mejanya dan tersenyum kembali ke Mouri.

"Sama-sama, Motonari. Nah, seperti yang saya janjikan. Ini Mitsunari Ishida, anggota OSIS yang paling teladan, dan ini..." kata Hanbei yang memperkenalkan Mitsunari dan kemudian memperkenalkan Yukimura, namun Mouri tukas, "Sanada Yukimura, ketua klub sepak bola beserta wakil ketua sepak bola, Sarutobi Sasuke," kata Mouri dengan datar dan melirik kedua orang yang duduk di sofa bagian kanan.

"Mouri," ucap Yukimura.

Hanbei menatap kembali ke Mouri dan tersenyum manis di hadapannya, "Ya, Mouri begitu kenal dekat dengan mereka berdua. Apakah Mouri sudah kenal Otani dan Sakon? Anggota yang baru saja terlihat di sekolah ini," kata Hanbei.

"Cukup perkenalannya, Hanbei. Langsung saja kita ke inti dari pertemuan ini," ketus Mouri. Hanbei menatap Mouri dengan datar dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah mendapatkan senior guru yaitu pak Takeda dan pak Uesugi. Pak Shimazu baru saja kembali dari kampung halamannya dan kembali bekerja. Besok. Aku mau Motonari dan Motochika memanggil Otomo Sorin, Kuroda Kanbee, dan pak Shimazu. Aku tidak ingin Ieyasu bergerak lebih jauh lagi dari kita. Sedangkan Mitsunari, Otani, dan Sakon kalian bisa mengatur strategi untuk penyerangan nanti. Dan Yukimura dan Sasuke, ada misi penyelamatan buat kalian," kata Hanbei.

"—Misi penyelamatan?" tanya Yukimura bingung.

"Iya. Pak Tenkai bilang adik kepala sekolah Oichi Oda disekap oleh kelompok timur dan mereka memasukkan Oichi di tempat tertutup. Bisakah kalian menyelamatkan Oichi?" tanya Hanbei.

Yukimura berdiri dan memasang wajah kaget saat mendengar Oichi di tahan oleh kelompok timur. "Nona Oichi ditangkap!? Bagaimana bisa?"

Hanbei menyilangkan kedua tangan di bawah dagu. Menatap Yukimura dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Kejadiannya tidak menentu. Saya juga bertanya-tanya mengapa Oichi bisa tertangkap."

Yukimura terguncang sesaat. Yukimura pun mulai bergerak dan tegas, "Baiklah. Sasuke. Ayo kita selamatkan nona Oichi."

"Baik!"

Sebelum Yukimura membukakan pintu Hanbei memanggilnya kembali, "Yukimura. Aku ingin kalian bekerja sama dengan pak Tenkai. Dia juga ingin menyelamatkan Oichi, sebaiknya kalian ke tempat UKS dulu."

Yukimura mengangguk. "Baiklah, kami mengerti. Sasuke!"

"Siap," dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menggunakan jurus ninjanya dan menghilang. Yukimura keluar dari ruang OSIS dan berlari menuju ruang UKS.

Mouri diam di tempat dan masih penasaran dengan apa yang Hanbei baca disurat tersebut. Mitsunari, Otani, dan Sakon berdiri dan pamit keluar untuk membuat sebuah strategi. Mouri yang terdiam kini sadar bahwa Chosokabe menepuk pundak bahu kanannya dengan keras.

"Hei, sampai kapan melamun terus? Ayo kita jalani misi ini," ketus Chosokabe. Mouri menoleh ke Chosokabe."Aku akan mengurus Kuroda dan pak tua Shimazu. Kamu bawa Otomo saja. Aku gak mau berhadapan dengannya," kata Chosokabe.

Mouri terdiam dan menggumam, "—Otomo... Sorin."

Dalam beberapa saat, Chosokabe menepuk kembali bahunya, "Aku pergi duluan, ya."

Mouri menoleh ke Hanbei dan menatapnya tajam. Hanbei juga begitu. Namun dia membawa senyumannya.

Terdapat tanda tanya dalam benak Mouri. Dan dia ingin tahu apa isi dari surat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

* * *

A/N: cerita dan alurnya ada sedikit sama seperti di SBJE, SB Anime dan movienya tapi aku akan membuat cerita ini agak berbeda dan memberi kesan menegangkan dalam cerita versi Gakuennya. Aku butuh cerita dimana banyak beradegan action, suspense, sci-fi, dan horror. Jadi maklumi saja, di cerita ini tidak ada pairing.

Ps: ini bukan cerita AU. Kekuatan mereka ada, sama seperti Sengoku Basara.

Thank you for attention and please to review.


	3. Misi Penyelamatan

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara from Capcom.

* * *

Yukimura dan Sasuke pun sudah berada di depan pintu depan UKS. Mereka masuk pelan-pelan dan menemukan Tenkai yang sedang membedah dengan seekor ikan fugu. Yukimura memberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya, "—Pak Tenkai."

Tenkai menganggkat kepalanya dan melihat Yukimura. "Oh, Sanada dan Sarutobi. Silahkan, silahkan masuk," ucap salamnya dengan ramah. Yukimura dan Sasuke berkeringat dingin. Takut dengan guru satu ini.

Melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan berat dan rasa takut. "—Kami ke sini diperintahkan oleh kak Hanbei untuk menyelamatkan nona Oichi bersama pak Tenkai," kata Yukimura.

Tenkai melebarkan kelopak matanya, "Penyelamatan?!"

Yukimura melanjutkan kembali. Namun suaranya ditegaskan agar tidak terlihat canggung, "Iya. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan kelompok Tokugawa melakukan hal aneh terhadap nona Oichi."

Tenkai menundukkan kepalanya. Tawa kecil mungkin sudah tergambar dibalik masker besinya itu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya kembali, "Dengan senang hati, aku sangat bersyukur bahwa kalian begitu perhatian terhadap nona Oichi," kata Tenkai.

Yukimura dan Sasuke merasa lega dengan jawaban Tenkai. Tenkai menutupi mayat ikan fugu itu dengan tabung kaca anti kedap udara dan membersihkan kedua tangannya di wastafel.

Tenkai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap mereka berdua, "Baiklah. Kita akan menjemput nona Oichi saat tengah malam. Saya tahu tempat di mana nona Oichi disekap."

* * *

Chosokabe berada di halaman belakang untuk menemui Shimazu Yoshihiro. Bukan pertemuan yang ramah bagi Chosokabe. Shimazu dan Chosokabe bertarung dengan ganas. Shimazu memakai tongkat penutup pedangnya sedangkan Chosokabe memakai tongkat kayu baseball yang penuh dengan paku.

"Tak kusangka, saat kembali kerja aku kedatangan murid yang rindu denganku. Tapi mengejutkan sekali, yang datang adalah si Iblis dari klub mekanik," kata Shimazu. Shimazu menahan tongkat baseball Chosokabe.

"Kau banyak dipanggil dikalangan murib sebagai guru Iblis Shimazu dan aku... jadi, siapa yang pantas menyandang nama Iblis di sekolah ini, huh?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Datang untuk meminta tolong, tapi tiba-tiba malah menyerang dari belakang. Apakah kau selalu begitu jika meminta tolong dengan orang lain?" balas Shimazu.

"Menurutku, dengan cara seperti ini anda pasti mudah mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksud, kan. Jadi, apakah pak guru mempertimbangkan untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok barat?" tanya Chosokabe.

Gelak tawa Shimazu. "Anak-anak dari klub mekanik benar-benar menarik."

Chosokabe dan Shimazu pun memisahkan senjata mereka dengan bersamaan. Chosokabe menyerang Shimazu dari atas dan ditangkis oleh penutup pedang milik Shimazu. "Apa alasanmu sampai ikut ke dalam kelompoknya, huh?" tanya Shimazu.

"Mereka juga sama denganku, sama-sama menghancurkan Ieyasu, si Sialan," Chosokabe melompat tinggi dan menyerang kembali Shimazu dari atas. Shimazu menghindar dari serangan tersebut dan melambungkan senjatanya ke arah belakang. Namun Chosokabe berhasil menghindar dengan menundukkan punggungnya.

"Hoh?"

Chosokabe menyerang dan Shimazu menahan senjatanya dengan penutup pedangnya tersebut. Shimazu menyingkirkan Chosokabe dengan mendorong tongkatnya dengan kuat sehingga Chosokabe terhempas dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Chosokabe berlari kembali dan melayangkan kembali baseballnya ke arah Shimazu.

"Aku bahkan melihat ada anak buah Takeda, Yukimura Sanada yang bergabung dengan mereka dan juga ikut menghancurkan Ieyasu," kata Chosokabe dengan serangannya.

Shimazu menahan serangan tersebut sekali lagi dan terkejut saat Chosokabe menyebut nama anak buah Takeda, "Apa!? Si harimau kecil juga ikut bergabung?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Hmph... sepertinya akan menarik. Aku akan ikut bergabung," kata Shimazu. Shimazu menurunkan senjatanya dan senjata Chosokabe dan menghentikan duel tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Mouri mengunjungi klub drama musical, Otomo Sorin. Ia menemui banyak murid-murid mengenakan baju serba hitam dan memegang al-kitab. Yah, pada jam begini mereka selalu berdoa. Sorin yang melihat Mouri di depan pintu pun berlari.

"Terima kasih telah datang ke sini, tuan Mour...i," kata Tachibana. Sorin menyingkirkan Tachibana dan menggenggam tangan Mouri.

"Ah~ Si Ahli Taktik, senang rasanya melihat anda ingin bergabung kembali di sini. Bukan, Sunday Mouri," seru Sorin.

Mouri menatap bingung ke arah Sorin. "Sunday?" gumamnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Sunday Mouri hilang ingatan!? Oh Tuan Xavi yang Agung, apakah anda memberi cobaan untukku supaya membawa ingatan Sunday Mouri yang suci ini kembali?" kata Sorin.

'Ah... pasti tuan Mouri menganggap kita gila,' pikir Tachibana.

"Bisakah percakapan ini selesai? Aku mulai resah jika berlama-lama di sini," kata Mouri datar. Mouri meninggalkan Sorin dan Tachibana.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kelas Kuroda Kanbee, Kuroda duduk menyendiri di tempat duduknya yang paling belakang. Chosokabe mendekat dan berbicara dengannya.

"Bergabung dengan kelompok barat, huh. TIDAK AKAN!" bentak Kanbee.

"Aku dulu seorang anggota kelompok Toyotomi yang paling teladan setelah Otani dan menjadi ahli siasat yang baik. Dan kemudian, Otani sengaja bermain denganku dengan belenggu ini dan menghilangkan kuncinya," geram Kanbee.

"Hoh, begitu. Gawat, yang satu ini agak sulit," gumam Chosokabe.

"Kau lihat ini. Selama aku seperti ini selalu saja nasib buruk menimpaku," kata Kanbee yang perlihatkan kedua tangannya yang terbelenggu.

"Huh, kau benar-benar dibuat menderita ya," kata Chosokabe.

Kanbee tersenyum senang. "Hoh... ternyata kau pengertian juga."

Mata Chosokabe pun mengarah ke Kanbee dengan kejut. Dia berpikir sebentar dan melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Oh ya, aku kenal gadis yang bersama Magoichi si guru penembak jitu. Dia mungkin tahu di mana kunci belenggumu berada," saran Chosokabe.

"Benarkah!? Bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengannya?" pinta Kanbee.

"Bisa saja, asal kau mau ikut bergabung dengan kelompokku. Bagaimana?" Chosokabe meluruskan tangan kanannya di hadapan Kanbee.

Kanbee menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal, "Tch... tidak ada pilihan lain selain ini. Baiklah aku akan ikut!"

* * *

Di tempat terpencil, terdapat rumah kayu tua dan seluruh rumahnya tertempel kertas-kertas jimat yang dapat menetralkan kutukan.

Suara rintihan, tangisan, dan juga suara tawa terdengar jelas dari luar rumah tersebut. Suara tersebut berasal dari adik Oda Nobunaga, Oichi.

"Ieyasu, aku menemukan bagian lehernya yang penuh dengan lubang kecil," kata Sakai.

Ieyasu yang dari tadi memandangi Oichi yang tertunduk sedih di balik bayangan, "Apa yang terjadi pada nona Oichi?" tanya Ieyasu.

Sakai mengambil satu langkah maju, "Aku tidak tahu. Selama mengajar di sekolah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini," kata Sakai.

Ieyasu melihat Oichi yang terbelenggu kuat di dinding.

"Hi hi hi hi hi … hyahah haha ha ha ha ha," tawa Oichi kecil.

"Dia seperti orang gila," gumam Sakai.

Ieyasu menatap mata Oichi yang merah dan tajam, "Mungkin cuma firasatku saja, sepertinya dia selalu diberi obat penenang oleh seseorang," kata Ieyasu. Sakai menoleh ke Ieyasu dan terkejut dengan perkataannya.

Sakai menoleh ke Ieyasu dengan kejut. "—Obat penenang?"

"Semacam suntikan yang memberinya efek tenang. Seperti obat narkotika," kata Ieyasu. Tangan-tangan hitam mulai muncul dari lantai dan menyerang Ieyasu dan Sakai.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," kekeh Oichi.

"Sialan," geram Sakai. Sakai mengambil tombak namun dihenti oleh Ieyasu.

"Jangan. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tetap manusia," kata Ieyasu. Sakai menurunkan tombaknya.

"Hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu… na ni na… na ni na… kakak akan segera menyemput… Oichi…"

"—Aku sangat prihatin padanya," gumam Sakai.

* * *

Jam dua belas tengah malam, Akechi menyiapkan barang-barang untuk menyelamatkan Oichi. Yukimura dan Sasuke sudah siap, dan mereka ditemani oleh ninja lain yaitu Kasuga.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi sukarela, Kasuga," ucap Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ini semua dari perintah tuan Kenshin," kata Kasuga.

"Oh, iya aku tahu. Tapi kamu seperti sukarelawan yang mau diperintah apa saja," canda Sasuke.

"Enak saja, memangnya aku manusia apaan. Sukarela itu ada batasnya, ya," ketus Kasuga.

Yukimura hanya berdiam diri mendengar perdebatan antara Kasuga dan Sasuke. Di ruang yang gelap tempat Tenkai berada, Tenkai menusukkan suntikan ke leher seseorang. Orang itu membukakan matanya. Matanya pun memerah. Tenkai menutupi wajah orang itu dengan masker seperti miliknya. Tenkai keluar dari ruangan dan membawa orang itu.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Ah, perkenalkan dia Shinobiku," ucap Tenkai yang memperkenalkan shinobinya.

Yukimura, Sasuke, dan Kasuga menatap shinobi itu. Tatapan kosong, memakai masker yang mirip dengan masker Tenkai dan memakai baju ninja yang serba hitam.

"Ayo, masuk ke dalam mobilku."

Yukimura, Sasuke, dan Kasuga agak canggung. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Tenkai menyalakan mobilnya dan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Misi penyelamatan Oichi akan segera dilaksanakan. Apakah mereka akan mendapatkan Oichi yang sedang tertidur lelap diantara kegelapan?

To be Continued.


End file.
